Smash Heroes
by Wolfpack24
Summary: It have been three years since the battle against Subspace Emissary and the evil mastermind Tabuu. The world have be came peaceful and clam. The Heroes return back to their normal lives where they battle each other in the arena. Fang, a young boy, wish one to battle amog the heroes that the defeat the Subspace Emissary.
1. Chapter 1

Chatper 1 Fang Resolve

Fang was just waking up to start his chores before work. Fang is sixteen, he mediun height brown hair with dark blue eyes. He only wears blue-jeans and a Green Lantren shirt. He was finishing his chores so he can train little before work. Fang is master in Kickboxing, Judo, and Twan Kudo. Fang train on his day-off, or in his spare time. He enough time to pratice the bacis, today. Atfer he got done trianing , he got ready to work. Fang work for a local resturant as a dishwasher. The job pay is enough for him to make a living. Fang stop for a mintune to look up to the sky. He does everyday when he goes to work. He look at a clear blue sky with clouds shape like aminals and then coutince to walk down the streets, but today, he did see a blue sky. It a Black airship hovering over the town. The ship have two gaint engines with red flames coming from the back. It look to be the size of the town. As he looking at the airship, Fang something was coming out it. It was black robots that look like similar to knights. A group of them land in front of Fang. " Who are you? What do you want ?" asked Fang The robots replied " We are Knight of Destrustion. We are to destory all the town as order by are king" As soon the Knight of Destrustion were done talking, they attacking Fang. One Destrustion Knight lift it sword up to strike at Fang. Fang spread arm and caught the sword between his hands and Fang had tranform into a wolf. He still had his dark blue eyes. Now his face similar to a wolf. He stood straight up from head to toe. He hair pure white and he wide shoulders. His shirt torn into pieces, but still had his pants. He push the robot into a wall destorying it. Then the other Destrutions Knights try to trust thier sword hornzinal, but Fang step forward and garb their swords and flip them behind him into the wall destory them. Fang knew he was going need help and he knew where to find it. The satduim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Enter the satduim

As Fang is fighting agaisnt the Kinghts of Desturtion, he see another airship in the sky. It the Halberd, Metaknight airship. " They must be going to stop that black airship. I need get going to the satduim, so I can get the fighters to help the defend the town." Fang manges to fight his way to satduim enternaces. When Fang tries get enter the satduim, he was stop by a serucity gaurd. " Your not allow to enter." said the gaurd "I need get the fighters to defend the from that gaint black airship is attacking the town." said Warren The gaurd look up to see the airship with shock look. "Oh way..., There No time waste, go tell fighters and I get the rest of my serucity team to get people to safely" said the guard in panic tone. Fang rush toward the lockerroom, but no one was there. The fighter must be in the anrea. Fang quikly goes into the anrea where Little Mac, MegaMan, and Knuckle Joe was fighting. Fang quickely inupert the fight and told them about the attack. The three deciede to help the town.

Fang, MegaMan, Little Mac, and Knuckle Joe arrival to defeat the Knights of Desturtion." Let do this." Scream Fang as he charge a group Desturtions Knights. Three Desturtion Knight try attack MegaMan from behind, but MegaMan turn around and shot all three with mega buster. One Knight slash down at Litte Mac. Mac step to one and deliver uppcut to destory the Destrution Knight. Knuckle Joe charge at the Destrution Knights with a Knuckle barrage destory six Destrution Knights. Fang claw throught six Destrution Knights about attack to little Childern. Fang told them get to the satduim when gaint robot came into the city. It stood twenty feet tall with sword hanging on it back. It amor was black with spike coming out of the shoulders. His hemlat look the Desturtion Knights, but lot more ferice. It lift sword up to strike down at the heroes. Fang, MegaMan, and Knuckle Joe step back to void the attack, but Little Mac step forward and jump on the giant foot. Fang saw Little Mac about to punch the gaint and perform his white wolf rush where white arua fall over him and make rush into the gaint at the same time Mac concet with punch causing the gaint to fall over. Knuckle then jump over the fallen monster deliver a knuckle barrage while MegaMan charges his mega buster. Megaman fully charge mega buster and blast at the gaint. Knuckle Joe with one strong attack push away from the creature void the Megaman. The blast hit the monster destory it and cause the other Desturtion to reteat from the town.

The town clam down atfer the attack. Fang, Little Mac, Knuckle Joe, and Megaman was sitting around. " I going to stop them." said Fang " How?" ask Megaman " Find who they serve." Megaman, Little Mac, and Knuckle look each others and" We join you". The next four pack thier things and began thier journey to stop the master and end the Knight of Destrution

On the next chapter I be create another character that be teaming up with Metaknight to stop the black airship.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Spirit Warrior

Spirit was drinking tea at the local cafe. Spirit had long black hair with pony tail. He wide shoulders with the strenght. He wears glasses, a black jacket over black shrit, and black pant. He weild a scrythe to protect his friends and destory his emnies. Spirit has been staying in town for three months. He was training to improve his skills ever snice the battle with the subspace essimary. Spirit take slip of his tea as he look at into sky where he saw a stragne airship. Something was coming from the airship. It was the Knights of Desturtions. Spirit get up from his chair to see what was going on when six knights land around him. All six Destrution Knight trust their swords forward, but Spirit jump into the air with blinding speed to avoid the attack. He put hand forward and shout it" BLACK RAY" he unleased a black purlpe engery at the Destrution Knight causing a explosion that destory all them. He land on feet and rushing at three more Destrution Knights slicing them in half. Spirit was fighting the Knight of desturtion, until he look up to see the airship was moving. Spirit decide that he need get to the airship to stop this attack on the town. The only is getting to the airship. Two Destrution Knights was about strike Spirit in the back. Spirit was about to block the attack when Metaknight slash one destory. The another Destrution Knight trust it sword downward to destory him, but Metaknight step to one side and slashing upward defeating it. " We need to get to the into that into that black airship." said Spirit. Metaknight turn toward him and said " No need, I have a airship that we can use to destory it". "Can I join you?" ask Spirit. "Be my guest" anwser metaknight as the rush his airship.


	4. Chapter 4

ch4-The battle in the air, Halberd vs The Black Airship

As Spirit and Metaknight get on the Halberd and notice Fox and Faclo. " We're ready to take off" said Fox. "Good" said MetaKnight as he enter the control room and took the wheel. The Halberd took off after the Black Airship. Flaco, Fox, and Metaknight were ware of the Black Ship three weeks ago and made a plan to destroy it before it could hurt. The plan was get into the black airship and destory it with well place bombs, but they did not knew about the attack on the town. MetaKnight was in town it happen and knew it was time to destory the Black Halberd caught up with the Black Ship attack it with it air cannons firing at it side. The Black ship counter attack by attacking with it front cannons, but Halberd curve to the right to the fire. Halberd quikly drove under the Black ship. The Black ship fire again, but this time it hit the Halberd. The Halberd move upward to above while trying to avoid all the cannon fire with one or two hits. The Halberd manges to get above the Black ship. Spirit, Fox, and Falco then jump onto the Black Ship. The Halberd lend back to escape the battle. The Black Ship go on unware that it has storeways in the ship.

The trio enter the ship through a hatch on the ship. They slip into crack in the wall to void being by the guard which were the Destrution Knights. The trio slipt up to speed up the plan and to insure that the ship blown into Pieces. Spirit was Planting is last bomb in the core, when he was notice by Grima. "What do think your doing?" asked Grima

.


End file.
